I Thought She Knew
by Charbonne
Summary: I heard this song and thought it would go great with my Candle In The Night series. This is also my first song fic. This is what Joe thinks about after Mimi breaks up with him.


My first song fic! *looks at Ken and Izzy* Bad muses! Giving me good ideas! Ken: I thought that was our job. Izzy: And you did write this down at least. Me: *mutters* D&mn muses. *loudly* This ties into Candle in the Night. It focuses on Joe's thoughts after Mimi left him.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I also do not own I Thought She Knew. They are owned by their respective owners, *NSync and Toei.  
  
***********************  
  
  
  
I Thought She Knew...  
  
  
  
  
Joe looked at the picture album. He still had their first picture together. They had both looked so happy at the time. Now he knew that she loved Izzy. He missed her terribly. He still loved her so much to the point that it hurt.  
  
She was my once in a lifetime  
Happy ending come true  
I guess I should have told her  
I thought she knew  
  
He remembered the fight that they both had when she left.   
  
"Mimi, what are you doing?" Joe asked, then took one look at the table and saw the ring and the note. "Wait, Mimi, I can explain..."  
  
"Save it Joe. I am through with always waiting for you to get home. And don't think that I don't know about the other women you are seeing. You are dead wrong. One called up a month ago and she said she thought that I was your sister." Anger flared in Mimi's hazel eyes and she picked up her suitcases. "Bye Joe." She then opened up the door and left a speechless Joe behind.  
  
She said I took her for granted  
That's the last thing I would do  
Oh I never understanded  
I thought she knew  
  
Tears came to his eyes and he angrily brushed them away. He still loved her. Maybe she was right. But he never told her. He had so wanted to go to dinner with her that night, but the fact was that this girl named Rochelle had came up to him and asked if he could help her with some work. He was helping her when she started to flirt with him. He then told her that he was engaged. She stopped and left him alone for the rest of the night, but he knew that she resented the fact.  
  
I thought she knew   
My world revolved around her  
My lovelight burned for her alone  
But she couldn't see the flame  
Only myself to blame  
I should have known  
I should have known  
  
He longed to tell her how he felt, but then again, he didn't know if she would talk to him again. She had left that night, leaving behind the ring, his gift to her meaning he wanted to be with her forever. He loved her and didn't want anyone else to be with him. Rochelle had called the other day, asking if he would come with her for coffee, but he had politely refused. He really wanted to call up Izzy's apartment - no, their apartment, and tell her everything. He had before, but that was when she still loved him. Now she would probably hang up on him, claiming that he was just trying to get her back.  
  
A heart full of words left unspoken  
Now that we're through  
I tell my soul to have this silence broken  
I thought she knew  
I thought she knew  
  
Joe took one look around his apartment and then stood up. He didn't want to stay here. It reminded too much of Mimi, especially since she was the one who decorated the place. He had helped, painting and carrying the furniture up. He grabbed his coat and walked out the door. He didn't want to remember anymore.  
  
I thought she knew   
My world revolved around her  
My lovelight burned for her alone  
But she couldn't see the flame  
Only myself to blame  
I should have known  
I should have known  
  
She was my once in a lifetime  
Happy ending come true  
I guess I should have told her  
But I thought she knew  
I thought she knew  
I thought she knew  
I thought she knew  
Oh I thought she knew.  
  
**************************  
  
Sad, isn't it? Well, I heard this song and it stuck in my mind. *looks accusingly at her muses* Will you quit giving me good ideas? I mean, they ARE good but then again, I can't write everything you pop into my head. Ken: But I thought you had writers block! Izzy: And we DID give you a good idea for Digital Powers. Especially the idea of a... *Charbonne puts a hand over Izzy's mouth* Me: Shhhh! Don't give away any hints as to how it's going to go! Ken: But you haven't even started typing... *Charbonne hits Ken over the head with a steel chair. Izzy grabs some popcorn and looks at Tentomon* Izzy: Ten dollars on Ken. Tento: Dang! Cheater! But still, girls DO fight dirty. *Izzy and Tento watch as Ken beats the sh*t out of Charbonne*  



End file.
